


A Dragon's Treasure

by LunalaAstra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, Community: Strapchat, Creampie, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dragon My Unit | Byleth, Edgeplay, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Smut, Tail Sex, Transformation, double penis, warning dragonleth has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunalaAstra/pseuds/LunalaAstra
Summary: A dragon guards the Adrestian Empire’s treasure coffers, and every now and then the Emperor comes down to check on her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190
Collections: Strapchat's Sin Bin





	A Dragon's Treasure

  
  


Edelgard descended the spiraling stairway. Step by step, guided purely by the feeble light of her candelabra. Soon the emperor found herself in front of the heavy doors of her empire’s treasury. Normally one would find guards stationed at a nation’s gold room, yet Edelgard had forgone that, rumors of black magic guarding it abounded and the small woman could only laugh at the thought. After straightening out her simple gown, she pulled the heavy doors open. 

Inside the room were countless gold coins and ingots. Jewels and gemstones. Decorated weapons and fabrics. All of the empire's treasures were stored in here, alongside a lone woman, who laid nude on top of a pile. Bluish green scales covered her body, a pair of curved horns protrude from her head, and a long, thick tail extended from the base of her spine.

The woman stood and snarled at the sudden intruder, when she learned it was Edelgard her features softened as she laid back down on the gold pile. The white haired woman could only wonder if it was uncomfortable. 

“Byleth… dear...” Edelgard sighed trying her best to avoid staring at her partner’s body, “I thought we had our finest tailors custom made an outfit for you.” 

The other woman grumbled quietly, her eyes wandered to the scraps that littered the corner of the room. “Uncomfy.” The emperor chuckled in response,  _ I suppose such things are trivial to her, it seems I will not be inviting her to any balls any time soon.  _

“Have you gotten used to your human form yet my dear? My friends would love to see you again, poor Bernadetta did faint when you said you were ‘too tired’ and simply transformed back.”

“Mm. Easy.” The dragonic girl replied with a peace sign that contrasted her stoic face. No doubt something she had learned from Dorothea. 

“Good! The tail and horns might be a bit difficult to disguise but I do hope one day you can enjoy Enbarr’s fine gardens with me one day- B-Byleth?” The feared flame emperor stumbled with a blush as the blue-haired woman's face became  _ too _ close to her.

“You smell.” 

“E-Excuse me?” Edelgard shot back surprised at the sudden insult, now feeling more self conscious than ever, “I’ll have you know that- Ah!” Before the emperor could finish her excuse the other woman pushed her down against the floor, she paid no mind to the gold coins digging into her back. Instead Byleth’s scent and weight against her body was all she can pay attention to.

An uncharacteristic squeal came from her lips as the taller woman’s long tongue slithered from the base of her neck up to her cheek. Her body shivered under the stimulation. “This is not your perfume.” Byleth huffed in frustration, “Not allowed. You are mine.” 

“Byleth you’re mmf—” The inhuman woman’s tongue found its way into her mouth, and Edelgard leaned into it, enjoying the sensation of her lover’s embrace. They kissed passionately, hungrily. Leaving the emperor’s face a mess, slick with Byleth’s saliva from her messy kissing. Edelgard’s mind slowly blanked out as its effects took hold and her body burned with a need to be filled by her lover. 

“Darling.. please. I need you.” She begged with a depraved look. Edelgard drowned in the euphoria of Byleth’s spell and began touching herself through the hem of her dress, unable to keep her body waiting any longer. 

They resumed their kissing as Byleth pulled and tore her gown apart, slowly, agonizingly, with her claws and tail. Edelgard would normally complain about such treatment towards an expensive dress, but now her only gripe was that Byleth wasn’t going fast enough. If her hands were not busy pulling on her own nipples and rubbing her own pussy, she would’ve ripped off the damn dress herself. 

Finally she was free of the binding that was her clothing. With a whimper the emperor grinding her hips against the cock of her clover, the ridges sent fireworks in her head and chills down her spine. Faster and faster she grinded her hips, and just as she was about to get her release, Byleth pulled away. 

“Ah- no- please- I need it-” Edelgard cried. The dragon looked down at the smaller woman, pinning her arms with her own, and tying El’s legs with her tail. A sadistic grin flashed on her face as she watched her lover, no, her  _ treasure,  _ thrust desperately against the air in hopes of any stimulation. Her claws moved along Edelgard’s skin, marking the little emperor as hers. And in one swift motion, Edelgard’s begging turned into incomprehensible jargon, as her pussy was stretched by Byleth’s girth and walls rubbed by the ridges, Edelgard hit her first toe-curling orgasm. 

“Byleth! Darling! No! I just came! I’m too sensitive!” The once feared woman implored as her body trembled wildly when her partner began pulling out. Her prayers fell on deaf ears as Byleth effortlessly picked her up by the waist and impaled her once more on her cock, using her as she pleased like a toy. 

Orgasm after orgasm devastated Edelgard’s poor body and mind, as she was thoroughly ravaged by her love’s cock and tongue, reaching places that were not possible with a human partner. Satisfied, Byleth let go of her toy and she splashed in the puddle of her own making. The white-haired woman could only wearily look up at her lover in confusion, unable to form words. 

“Remember. You belong to me. I’ll make you feel even better. Make you remember with your body.” Byleth said as she spread Edelgard’s legs. Her rough tongue cleaned up the mess between the emperor’s legs before delving inwards, making Edelgard’s back arch in pleasure. The effects of her saliva kicked in immediately, soothing her sore body and renewing her desire. By some miracle, her brain managed to continue functioning, even as Byleth’s long tongue did it's magic in stretching her insides, suddenly began struggling and tried to break free.

“Byleth, no, I can’t- gck mmff-” Again Byleth quieted her protests as she gagged Edelgard with her tail. Toys shouldn’t need to talk after all. Byleth retracted her tongue and took a step back to look at her handiwork, as Edelgard laid there in a mess, gasping for air. Then, just as the smaller woman feared, her partner began transforming back to her true form. Edelgard stared agape at the dual cocks hanging in front of her, slick with precum. 

The dragon readied both her cocks at the entrance of her lover’s wet and thoroughly prepared pussy, mixing her precum with Edelgard’s juices. “Byleth! You can’t possibly fit both. I’ll die! You’ll kill me!” Unfortunately for her, Byleth did not care, and with a low growl pushed both inside her, her stomach bulged visibly from being filled. The emperor shook violently as a wave of pleasure and pain struck her body, and when Byleth saw that she could take her cocks well enough, began thrusting. 

“I will mold your body to mine.” The dragon growled as she continued to pump into Edelgard. “No human can satisfy you again.” Byleth’s possessiveness took hold and her assault of her lover’s body increased in tempo, shoving her tail in El’s ass and tongue in her mouth. 

The empire’s treasury walls echoed with it’s emperor’s moans and it’s coins coated in their love making, as her holes continued being abused. And Edelgard relished in her violation, giving up all thought and control, sinking deeper and deeper into the pleasure. 

After what felt like an eternity, Edelgard was freed from Byleth’s tongue and tail as the dragon’s cock swelled within her. “Yes! Yes! Fill me with your seed!” She screamed in madness. With a deafening roar Byleth came inside her lover, and the smaller woman’s belly swelled from the amount. And when her body could take no more the dragon pulled out and coated her from head to toe. Finally released from her prison of pleasure, her exhaustion finally caught up and sleep took over.

.

.

.

“Your Majesty, how are you feeling?” A deep voice called to Edelgard as she blankly stared at the wall in front of her. 

“Mm? What?” She replied in an unrefined tone as she tried to piece together what happened after she fainted. Her body was sore all over but she enjoyed every moment of the experience. Her body under the sheets became wet just in remembrance. 

“That crea-”

“Byleth.” She interrupted Hubert harshly.

“.... Byleth, brought you back when you were unconscious. She merely said you were tired. And after having the doctors checked, besides some light bruising, that was indeed the case.” 

The thought of her lover bringing her back to the palace  _ in that condition _ filled her with a sense of dread. And excitement. “What did everyone say when she brought me back?” 

Hubert gave her a confused look but answered nonetheless. “The guards and maids were gossiping why you were wearing your coronation outfit that you had stored in the treasury, but nothing of importance to report.” 

Edelgard let out a small sigh at his answer. Whether from relief or disappointment she could not tell. “Thank you Hubert. Please send me my schedule for this following week. Oh and has the item I ordered arrived yet?”

“Right away, Your Majesty. As for your requested item, the alchemist said the new perfume will be ready by tomorrow.”

Edelgard smiled brightly at the update. “Good. I pay him good money to make a new scent every week after all.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A small one shot for my good friends and resident dragonfuckers on my discord, and by popular demand I’m bringing out my sin into the light.


End file.
